


Home for the holidays

by Rising_Phoenix



Series: No Place Like Home [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Flint is a principal, M/M, Maybe more to come - Freeform, Short One Shot, Silver has nicknames for Flint, Silver is a rockstar, for now, schoolgirls crushing on Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: “John Silver?” McGraw asked with a raised brow and continued to deadpan: “Outside. Now.”





	Home for the holidays

Lisa and Emily were standing in the lower hallway, talking about their plans for the holidays, their bags slung over one arm, the hands gesturing wildly, when Charity came running towards them, stopped out of breath and stared wide eyed at her friends.

“What the heck happened?” Emily asked, the brows furrowed.

“You won’t believe who is standing at the front gate!” She almost screamed, her voice tipping over in excitement.

“Well, we won’t know if you won’t tell us,” Lisa remarked with a smirk.

“John Silver!” 

Both other girls stared at her friend in shock.

“You’ve gotta be kidding,” Lisa whispered, pressing her bag tighter against her chest.

“No, I saw him with my own eyes. He’s so much more gorgeous than he is on pics or in his videos. He’s perfect!”

“Oh my effing God!” came from Emily, feeling heat rush into her cheeks. “I love him so much. What is he doing here? Does he have a younger sister we don’t know of?”

“He’s too young to have a lovechild hidden away in these halls,” Charity snickered. “Maybe a secret lover!”

“Oh my God, I have to see him!”

The girls turned to rush outside, but were stopped by the sudden appearance of a broad chest, clad in a grey suit, a crisp white shirt and a teal tie.

“Ladies? Why the hurry?” Principal McGraw said, a lopsided and kind smile on his face. All three girls had the English Literature course he was giving, and they all knew he was a strict but fair teacher, and not a bit like his often cold demeanor let assume. “You know that running in the hallways is forbidden, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Emily replied, the eyes locked into those of her goatee-wearing teacher, which shifted sometimes from blue to green and showed first wrinkles at the sides. She couldn’t help but thinking that he was a very attractive man, even if she would never admit that towards her friends – thinking a teacher that was so much older being hot, was…creepy. Still, James McGraw with his calm but firm voice that rarely got loud - and when it did you just knew you were in trouble, accompanied with a death stare from his shifting eyes - had something that, if he were around twenty years younger, would totally make her crush on him – but then it was so much easier to crush on John Silver, who was miraculously standing outside.

“Explain why you are in a hurry like this?” McGraw asked in his slightly Scottish drawl that could sometimes barely hide where he spent his childhood.

“There’s frigging John Silver outside!” Lisa almost yelled at the principal of the private school they all were attending, a man who had taken over the position just half a year ago and already  
earned respect among students and staff, even if there was some jealousy for an outsider getting the position that some of the other teachers had been desperate to get. She immediately winced at the volume at her own voice, expecting to be put into her place by her teacher now for yelling.

“John Silver?” McGraw asked with a raised brow and continued to deadpan: “Outside. Now.”

Charity nodded, questioning if the older man even knew who the rockstar was they were talking about. He probably only read the classics and listened to Mozart or Beethoven or boring things like that. No way he would know about a rockstar with a flirty personality and the reputation of someone not very respectable while not much about his private life was known. Questions about what he did when he was not performing on stage, not appearing on tv shows or partys were dodged with his famous bright smile or pushed back by his always present manager Charles.

“He’s standing there playing with his phone, leaning against a car and he looks so dreamy…uhm…I mean…”

Frowning, McGraw fished his own phone out of his pocket and scrolled through something, still frowning and with a sigh he looked up.

“No more running, Ladies, and I wish you nice holidays,” He turned around to leave and then said: “Don’t forget your assignments. I expect only the best from my students. And no copy pasting from internet sites.”

The three girls looked at each other, surprised by the behavior of their teacher who suddenly couldn’t get out of the place fast enough and followed him, still wanting to get a look at Silver before he left. Giggling and whispering, they went down the wide steps at the front door, while Charity pointed to a figure behind the gates, indeed leaning against a silver sports car. He wore ripped jeans and biker boots, a v-neck shirt and a plaid shirt above, looking very casual and not at all styled like he did in his promotional shoots, still he was unmistakably John Silver, with his mop of dark curls and famous brilliant blue eyes. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and the head tilted to the side, looking ahead, and at first the girls thought he was looking at them, but then Emily realized that he was looking at the ginger principal who approached him and the closer the teacher got, the wider the smile on his face grew.

Close behind McGraw, they could now overhear their words, standing a little back in confusion.

“Hey, Freckles,” Silver said with his famous husky voice that was the dream of every girl around, making McGraw shake his head with a chuckle.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Johnny?” McGraw said, laughter in his voice, and Lisa was for a moment shocked that McGraw would use words like that when he always seemed so correct and respectable.

“Took an early flight.”

McGraw put his bag on the hood of the car.

“Nice rental. Did you come here straight from the airport?”

“Yeah, and I texted you. Around twenty times, but Mr Principal is too busy to reply or even read,” Silver, who McGraw had called Johnny, said, smirking.

“Well, I’m glad to see you.”

“Well, I’m glad to see you too, and now come here and give me a kiss, my mighty ginger.”

McGraw laughed and pressed his lips to those of the younger man in a chaste kiss, making Silver raise a brow.

“Seriously, that’s all I get after three months separation?”

“That’s all you get on school grounds. You're corrupting my students already without giving them a free show.”

Silver looked down at his feet that were clearly on the asphalt of the parking lot in front of the school gate, and then up into McGraw’s blue-green eyes.

“Technically we are not on school grounds, so give your husband a proper kiss or you won’t get laid tonight.”

“As if,” McGraw said, before he was pulled into a tight embrace and answered the kiss of the younger man enthusiastically.

“Let’s go home,” Silver said when they parted, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

McGraw nodded, took his bag and turned around, now noticing his three gaping students who all looked like they stopped breathing.

“Ladies,” he only said after hesitating for a second, nodding shortly, but without stopping to smile, while Silver got around the car and took the driver’s seat after he gifted his teenage fans with a flirty wink. 

Looking at the rapidly leaving car, the girls stood there a moment in still shock.

“Did he say…”

“…husband?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot for now. I'm working on a longer Rockstar!Silver AU that has nothing to do with this one, but this scene came to me and I had to write it down. I'll though maybe return to these two versions, they're fun ;)
> 
> English is not my first language, so please forgive me any mistakes I missed.


End file.
